Okami 3/Kitsune
A recurring enemy that shows up in Okami 3. They initially appear as well dressed, pretty woman wielding an umbrella, often hanging out near remote parts of cities. When spied, they'll retreat from public view, their very eye-catching appearance drawing players towards them. If they're interacted with, they'll initially appear to be nice ladies, but deeper into the conversation, will reveal their ploy, brandishing a set of tails, unsheathing a hidden blade in their umbrella, and engage the player, who's now trapped in one of the very fields players end up trapped in when they fight demons (except there's no escaping). After defeating them, players will earn copious amounts of yen, as well as potentially earn a helpful herb. Strategy *As a human *As a fox The arena's the standard arena for demon fights, meaning a fairly big circle. The boss herself cycles between two forms. In her human form, she wields an umbrella and a short knife, and is fairly fast. She usually tries to get close to quickly swipe her weapon at Kuni. So, keeping your distance is helpful. Don't worry about her blind spot, for with her umbrella, she can attack anyone in a circle around her. Players should also be weary of distance, for if she howls and players are too close, it'll be harder to avoid her grapple. Watch out for when she produces projectiles or when she extends her umbrella, for those times are when she's vulnerable to Celestial Brush attacks. In her fox form, she holds the umbrella on her back, and holds the blade by her jaws. She's even faster in this form, and loves to stay close. She's also a little harder to hit due to being a little smaller and a little faster. Luckily, there's no attack that is exceptionally dangerous at close range, though players should watch out for when she howls, for she'll be invulnerable, save for a Cherry Bomb. She'll frequently cycle between being a human and being a fox, a golden glow signifying when she transforms. Be careful that you aren't too close when she transforms, for there's a high chance she'll immediately attack after transforming. Keep your distance with the human form, and be on your toes with the fox form. Choose your hits carefully, and you'll surely beat her. Appearances *One appearance seems to harken to Chun-Li, boasting a familiar blue qipao, lacking the pantyhose, and ox horn style hair, both strange considering both styles are Chinese in origin *One appearance seems to harken to Maya Fey, bearing a short ceremonial gown, complete with a set of beads around her neck, and only sandals *One appearance seems to harken to Sakuya, bearing the fancy pink kimono complete with the provocatively placed peaches *One appearance resembles Hsien-ko, wearing a Chinese dress with big sleeves, blue and pink adorning the clothes *One appearance seems to take after Ada Wong from Resident Evil 4, a fancy red, clinging dress with vine patterns and yellow butterflies sewn in Category:Optional Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Okami 3